


Till the Ice Is Gone

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Aged-up!Jamie has a crush on Jack Frost and while he hasn’t admitted his feelings, the possibilities are making his imagination run wild. He decides to indulge his fantasies with the use of some special toys. Ice cubes, cold glass dildos, that kind of thing. I’d like to see him experimenting on his own- maybe some things he tries work, and other things not so much. If filler wants, maybe Jack ends up finding out about Jamie’s feelings and joining him, or maybe it’s just one-sided fantasizing."Jamie thinks about Jack while he eats ice on a summer day. No plot.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	Till the Ice Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/1/2013.

It’s only an ice cube. Ordinary, cloudy, frozen water, popped out of the old plastic trays his mom sent with him when he went off to college. At least, it would seem ordinary to anyone else. His roommates certainly wouldn’t find anything strange about Jamie eating ice, as the Indian summer scorches the grass outside and they try to get used to a thermostat set high to stretch the budget.  
  
But eating ice hasn’t cooled Jamie down for a long time. For years, because of Jack, beautiful oblivious white-haired blue-eyed cold-skinned Jack, it heats him up—like right now, as he opens his mouth wide to accommodate the ice cube, his lips that he’s licked catching and freezing on the surface just for a moment or two. The ice melts slowly at first, and Jamie closes his eyes and licks it fervently, so thirsty, his throat dry, aching for that trickle of cold water that, when he’s alone, he likes to imagine is more than water, is what he’s drawn from Jack.  
  
The ice melts faster now, and Jamie moans slightly. He takes the tray of ice to his room, shuts the door, and, sighing in relief, takes out his straining cock. Ordinarily he wouldn’t be staying so hard, with pressure building so fast, using unchilled hands, but today he imagines kneeling before Jack, sucking him down, devoting his tongue, his lips, his mouth, his throat solely to the spirit’s pleasure, heedless of the cold. He imagines Jack coming undone, heedless and vocal since there’d be no one else around who could hear. If such an encounter were to take place, then yes, he would be the one stroking his own cock, and yes, being the one to make Jack feel like that would bring him to the edge oh quickly, so quickly.  
  
Before the second ice cube melts away completely, he loses focus and swallows the smooth sliver of ice. It’s too large to slide easily down his throat, and the feeling of it, cold and solid, moving slowly deeper into his body, is too much, and he comes with a gasp, his vision going white.  
  
He melts an ice cube in his hands to get water to clean himself, and decides that he’ll stay in his room until, one way or another, all the ice is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> ASdfasdfasdfasjkljkl jkljl asdfadf sdfasdklfjalsdkfa sweuirowerw cxvn sdafsdaflsdfjasldkfkjal (I think you melted my logic circuits)
> 
> (good holy god of guh this is delicious)


End file.
